The Lustful Truth
by SecretUchiha
Summary: I enjoyed writing this actually. Maybe you'll enjoy reading it! All the information you need, is kept in the Writer's Notes sections!


__~***[EDIT: The August Version!] **Yes, I deleted all of my stories, so no, you're not going crazy. _**My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you.~*** This time around, I PROMISE you that this'll be better than the previous chapter. It sucked, I know, so flame me or do whatever you have to, cuz' I know that wasn't me best work. So, this one is about RomanoxAntonio. This can get a little intense because of Lovino's sailor cursing habits and..Spain's idiocy. Okay so maybe he isn't stupid all of the time, but he's pretty damn oblivious. I just dislocated my shoulder -_-. Now it's 2:22 AM, and still doing big things! I'm fucking tired, so I'll see you all on later today, mmkay? :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}~*_

* * *

><p><em>I got finished putting on my new tomato sheets. <em>_"This is going to be a good ass night sleep." I said, happily dancing. _

_Yet it was 10:15 in the morning. "What am I gonna do today?" I muttered into my coffee cup. The phone rang. _

_"Hmm, maybe that's my activity for the day." I walked over and picked it up._

_"Hello..?" I said_

_"Romano! I need you to come over and help me farm these tomatoes. They're __ripe__." _

_"The fuck...why can't you do it yourself? Old man.." I said. _

_"Romano...you always help me. And I'm not old. I'm just young enough for you." He said, flirtingly. _

_I hung up. "I'm just young enough for you..? What the hell...anyways I guess I should get going." _

_I know what you're thinking. That was a contradiction in itself. But I'm not the brightest one, as you can see. I got ready anyways. I turned off the light switch. The walk to his house was a lot longer than usual. Or maybe, I was thinking about __him__ too much. Just then, I saw the gate to the plantation. His back was turned until he heard me walk in. _

_"Finally. It took you long enough. Just when I thought you weren't coming, I came out here and started doing it myself. Now get on your knees." he said. _

_"Eh? The fuck do you mean 'get on __my__ knees'?'' I yelled. _

_"I meant to help me with these tomatoes. If you want we can do that after we're done." he said with a wink. _

_"No. Not ever." I replied. _

_"You mean, yet. It happened before and it can happened before. Come on, Lovi. Don't act you can't resist me. If you didn't know, resistance is futile." _

_"Whatever, you raunchy hornbasket. Let's get to work." I grabbed a basket and started to pick tomatoes. The sun was heavy and hovering over me, making me sweat uncontrollably. I happened to look over my shoulder for a quick moment and saw him taking off his shirt. I saw him look back and I quickly had to play it off that I wasn't staring by going back to work. As I was just about finish, I took a nice looking ripe one from off the plant. I bit into it. _

_"Wow...this is pretty delicious." I suddenly I heard footsteps leading over to me. _

_"Oh is it? Wait until you see my tomatoes." He said, still flirting. _

_"Ugh, why must everything you say lead off into an innuendo?" I mumbled._

_"Why must everything you say, hide how you're feeling?" he asked._

_"We aren't talking about me, now are we?" I didn't realize I had tomato all over my face. Hell, I didn't have a mirror, so can you blame me? He bent down so he was literally a few inches away from my face. _

_"Look at that mess you made. Same as a 5 year old." At first he was going to wipe it. But then he stopped. Instead, he licked my face and cheeks. _

_"You're right. That was a delicious tomato. Or was it because I ate it off of you?" he said. _

_I blushed deeply on both of my cheeks. "Aww...how cute." I just remembered he had no shirt on and was in front of me. I don't know what happened but something came over me and the next thing I was grabbing on his shoulders and deeply kissing him. The hot sun was on my neck. In the heat of the moment, my adrenaline was pumping. On impulse, I ripped my shirt off. I looked at him for a second before he pulled me down on top of him. I know what you're all thinking. "On a tomato plantation..? Really? That's the best you can do?" __YOU __try having some hot guy with no shirt on in your face. It wouldn't matter where you where..you'd just want him on you. Same thing. Time must of flashed me, because now we were in the house on the couch. Kissing my neck in an air conditioned house. Yummy feeling especially when you are in the mood. I unintentionally let out a moan. _

_"What are you waiting for?" I asked him. He pushed me down into the couch and began to kiss my torso. "Now get undressed so we can get started, Romano..."_

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>*~Yes! I loved writing this! This was fucking awesome! I enjoyed writing this as I do eating Chinese food while playing my Xbox! I can haz Romano's tomato sheets? I was listening to Motivation by Kelly Rowland while I was writing this..guess this why it got so intense. I also listened to Sin With Sebastian's, Shut Up and Sleep With Me. Both are sex songs and that explains itself. Guess what time it is? Time to clariiiiiifyyyy~: <em>

_The Underlines: Spain trying to tell you he wants Romano. (Except for that last one. The "__YOU__ one was for imagination purposes only.)_

_The Intense Moment: I have no idea...I guess I felt..like I was there xD_

_Why this was the best: I can't really tell you. It could be longer but oh fuck it. _

_LOL "Resistance is futile." I hope you gaiz liked this! I'll get started on 4! Kthankbainao, I'm tired as fuck. _


End file.
